The Girls' First Mission
by mimi-chan and aliling-chan
Summary: Two people went missing!The girls went to find them but only to find them at a certain place they never knew.Don't like don't read if like it pls enjoy.If bad dont leave a comment, if good pls tell me wat do u think by reviewing it.


The Girls' first mission

The guys suddenly disappeared. Hiei is in Makai and according to Mukuro, he's with her. Kuwabara is found sleeping near the crime scene. Now the girls have to figure out what happened to them and then find them! No deaths or close deaths in this story. A certain surprise in the end. Want to know what is it? Sorry, can't tell. Read the story to figure out.

In Yukimura's diner, there was a 14 year old girl, preparing for school. Her name was Keiko Yukimura. She studied in Sarayashiki Middle School along with her childhood friend, who is a spirit detective, Yusuke Urameshi and Kazuma Kuwabara. She had a little friend named Puu. It was a tiny spirit beast until he became a phoenix when her childhood friend Yusuke Urameshi when his half demon blood boiled up. It stays at Genkai's temple. She dressed in her blue school uniform and descends down the stairs. "Good morning" "Oh Keiko, good morning. Here's your breakfast." Her father runs the diner along with her mother. "Thank you father" she eats her breakfast quickly and bid her parents goodbye. "I'm off, see you later." "Take care" said her mother.

Keiko's POV

I went to Yusuke's apartment to get Yusuke as usual. After that, I knock on the door. Atsuko-san opens the door and I greet her. "Good morning Atsuko-san, is Yusuke here?" I asked. "No, he left ages ago. He probably in school or skipping school somewhere" "Oh" she quickly change her gloomy mood into her usual cheerful self. "Don't worry Keiko, he'll be fine. He just relaxing around here but if you go now you might catch him" Atsuko-san suggest this idea and then continued "He left a while ago saying that he's busy" I quickly perked up and thank Atsuko-san. Then I ran to catch him. I was a little mad at him but I get over with it already. I don't care about him and move on. When I got to school, Yusuke and Kuwabara weren't there. Takanaka-sensei asks me about Yusuke whereabouts but I simply shook my head. Since Yusuke and Kuwabara-kun isn't here, I think I should ask Shizuru-san.

In the evening, I pay Shizuru-san a visit. I knocked on her door and she answers it. "Good evening Shizuru-san, is Kuwabara-kun there?" "No, he isn't here. Why?" she asked. "Well, he and Yusuke didn't show up for school today. I was worried so I…" "Anyway, let's look for them." I agree and then we set off looking for them. We look everywhere but they couldn't be found. After that, Shizuru and I went looking for Kurama-kun who is probably at his house. So we went there. I rang the doorbell and Shiori-san came out. "Good evening Shiori-san, is Shuuichi there?" I asked. "I'm afraid not, he hasn't came back since after school." "Oh, then we'll be leaving." "Wait why not you kids come inside and have some tea. Don't worry we don't mind having some visitors." "Thank you for your kind offer, I guess we can have some tea for a while." Shiori-san was happy as she prepares some snacks for us. We sat down as we eat the snacks. "Shiori-san did Yusuke or Kuwabara-kun came here?" I asked. "You mean the carrot top guy?" she asked. "Yes, did he come here?" Shizuru continued. "A while ago, I think it's probably an hour before you girls came." "How did he look when he came here?" asked Shizuru. "He was breathing heavily, sweating and he looks desperate to find my son." She answered. "How about a kid with black hair and was wearing green?" I asked. "Oh you mean Yusuke-kun? I'm afraid he didn't come here."

Shizuru's POV

"How about Shuuichi-kun" I asked. "Did he look sad or dull when you saw him?" Keiko-chan is desperately wanted to find out where they went. Kazuma is alright for the time being but we don't know about Yusuke-kun. "He looks fine this morning but he eats a little of his breakfast before leaving. He said that he has no appetite and then he walked off to school like that." "Well, thank you Shiori-san, we'll be leaving. If Shuuichi-kun came back, please tell him to give us a call." I thanked Shiori-san and then we left. Not long after that, Botan-chan showed up just as we expected.

Botan's POV

I was flying on my oar until I saw Shizuru-san and Keiko-chan I fly to them to check up on them. "Keiko-chan, Shizuru-san, what are you guys doing here?" I asked. "Well, Yusuke is missing so we're looking for him. We're here because maybe Kuwabara or Kurama could have seen him. We know that Kuwabara past here a while ago but for Yusuke and Kurama…" Keiko hesitate to tell me everything but I know what she was about to say. "They can't be found right? If Kurama isn't here then he must be at school, I just saw him while I was looking for Yusuke. He's in the biology lab. Come on" I lead the girls to Kurama's school and I'll bet that his school should have known me. I hope Kuwabara didn't past here or else I have to disguise myself before I go in. When we reach there, I told the girls to wait for me while I check if he's there by flying of course! I saw people staring at me from the window; they think I was some kind of a super human. I check the lab but he wasn't there. After that, I ask Keiko-chan and Shizuru-san to go in and ask the students while I went to the park to search for Hiei. Hiei is usually asleep on a tree in the park.

Keiko's POV

I went inside with Shizuru-san and ask the students. "Excuse me; have you seen Minamino-kun?" I asked. "No I haven't seen him" said a girl. I guess she must have thought that I was some kind of a lover or a fan. I think I should ask the teachers instead of the students. Then I heard a commotion going on, I quickly turn my head and saw Shizuru-san. "Shizuru-san, what's wrong?" I asked. "I don't know, I just happen to saw this crowd so I…" I enter the crowd and then I saw some chemicals spilled all over the place, windows are broken, and then blood on a cactus. That worries me; maybe it could have been Kurama-kun. The police are investigating it. Later, a police say that the blood on the plant is related to Kurama-kun. I was so worried. After that, the phone rings. Shizuru-san answered it. "Hello Shizuru" said a voice. "Botan, have you found Hiei?" she asked. "No, I found Kuwabara, and he is somehow stained with blood." Then Shizuru pulled me and then ran to the park without hesitation. At the park, Kuwabara was leaning against a tree. He was awake with fear. "Kuwabara-kun, what happened to you?" I asked. "I've finally found him but he was stained with blood. I've finally found him." He keeps repeating those words. Then I asked he "Found who" He looks shocked and then he said "Urameshi" I was very shocked. My mind keeps repeating that scene. I was so confused. Then Botan ask "How about Kurama?" "I saw him with Urameshi. He too was stained with blood. I was fighting some creeps until Urameshi pulled me away. Then, I was so tired so I rest under the tree until you guys found me." "Is he hurt" I asked worriedly. "I'm not sure" that's the answer from Kuwabara. I was confused and worried at the same time. Then, the phone rings. I quickly answered. "Hello" "Hey Keiko" "Yusuke" I exclaimed. "I heard that you're worry about me right?" he asked. "Why should be I worry about an idiot like you?" I reply. "Oh a friend of mine told me that you're worry about me Keiko." Then I heard someone giggling above the tree. I'm not sure and then Shizuru-san punches the tree. And a listening device falls off.

Normal POV

"Looks like he's hearing our conversation, someone must have known that we're coming here so he or she placed the listening device on this tree." said Shizuru. "You're right but who?" asked Botan. The girls looked at each other. "Hey aren't we forgetting about Faye and Izumi?" asked Keiko. "I think I should give them a call." "No, we have to solve this on our own without any help from the girls." said Botan. "She's right, if we rely on someone, we can't solve this on our own. It's better to solve this today without any help." The girls agree. "I'll go to Koenma and get some information." Botan gets her oar and flies to Spirit World.

In Spirit World, Koenma was doing his paper works until Botan came. "Koenma-sama" she yelled as she flies in. Koenma looked up and yelled "Botan you clumsy girl, watch out!" After that, all the papers were scattered everywhere as Koenma glared at Botan while she giggled. "What do you want?" he asked angrily. "Koenma-sama, have Yusuke or Kurama came here?" she asked. "I sent you to find them because there is something I want to discuss about with them, id you forgot about it? I've been waiting for hours and yet you haven't brought them here!" scolded Koenma. "Well, I manage to find Kuwabara but Yusuke, Kurama and Hiei are still on my list!" argued Botan. "Oh, then keep looking for them, I hope they don't get involve in any dangerous stuff." "Koenma-sama, did you have a memory device that can show us a person's memories at any time in his life?" asked Botan. "I do, but I never use it anymore." "Where is it? And can you please take it out, we really need it" continued Botan. "Why such a commotion Botan?" asked Koenma. "Never mind that, hurry" yelled Botan. Botan left the scene as Koenma was wondering what happened to her.

"Kuwabara" she called as she scooped him onto her oar and flies off to Spirit World. "Slow down, Botan" said Kuwabara as he and Botan reach Spirit World. Botan quickly placed a helmet which was related to that machine on Kuwabara's head. The scene shows Yusuke and Kurama, Yusuke was fighting with Kuwabara while Kurama stopped them. Then they suddenly ran towards a building where a demon came out as Kuwabara cut them down. The victim was a young girl about 10. She was stained with blood and also unconscious. Yusuke helped her to the hospital and then everything became a blur. "Mind explaining what happen?" asked Koenma. "Yusuke and Kurama disappeared! Kuwabara saw them and so we used this machine to find out where they went." After that, Botan scooped Kuwabara onto her oar again and contact the girls. "Shizuru, I think they went to a hospital. I think it's the one that those Makai insects invade. It should be in Mushiyori City. Well, Kuwabara and I will check if they are there," Botan flies off along with Kuwabara to the hospital. "Good day, how may I help you?" asked the nurse. "I was wondering if you see two boys and a girl. One is wearing green and has black hair which is perfectly comb and he is about my height and another is a red hair wearing pink who looks like a model?" asked Botan. "I'm afraid I haven't seen them." replied the first nurse. "Wait, are you talking about two boys bringing an injured girl in? One is a short and another one is tall with long red hair that looks like a super model?" asked the second nurse. "Yes, did you know where they went?" "I don't know," Then a girl pulled Botan's pink sweater. She turns around and saw a girl with long blue hair carrying a teddy bear. "Are you talking about that onii-chan?" she asked. "The one with black hair and wears green and one looks like a prince?" she asked. "That's the one!" she exclaimed. "Have you seen them?" asked Botan. "I saw them at the second floor." she replied. "Thanks a lot" Botan rushed to the lift and press the second floor button. The lift went up and then it stopped. The door opens as Botan rushed out to find the two of them until a familiar voice calls out. "Botan-san" "Izumi, Faye" exclaimed Botan. "What are you doing here?" asked Botan. "It's a field trip for the red crescent team. I didn't know you're coming here Botan." said Faye. "Have you seen Yusuke and Kurama?" asked Botan. "A while ago, they're with us." continued Izumi. Botan didn't know what they meant until Keiko and Shizuru arrive. "Any luck?" asked Keiko. "Keiko, Shizuru" asked Izumi. "Faye-chan and Izumi-chan, what are you doing here?" "Field trip" replied Faye very quickly. "Seen the two of them, yeah, they're our guardians!" said Izumi. Shizuru smiled as she finds out what happened. "Field trip needs a guardian, since you girls are not available; we got the two of them who were available. Kurama is teaching us some medical stuff about plants, Yusuke is just our guardian." Keiko and Botan were very surprise as Yusuke and Kurama came. "Keiko, what are you doing here?" he asked. Faye sighs and said "I'll explain everything later, right now we have to get back on the line or we're busted! I may from Spirit World but I was also human. I join her since she doesn't have a partner." Faye glared at Izumi angrily. "A field trip?" asked Keiko. She was very confused. "Yikes, got to go, her teacher was strict!" Faye ran off with Izumi leaving the teens confused. "All this trouble of looking was only a field trip?" asked Botan as she sank to the floor. "I'm afraid so Botan" replied Kurama. "I thought it was a big mission" "Botan-san, its ok. There can be a next time." said Keiko. "You're right"


End file.
